


当月光亲吻海波

by juli666



Series: 请允许我 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 贝齐和蜘蛛侠调情，这家伙差点从楼顶摔下去变成一摊肉泥，她没有多想。贝齐吻了蜘蛛侠，这家伙几乎勒断了她的腰，但她仍然没有多想。直到她成为复仇者，在新人见面会上，有个棕色卷毛的高中生撞翻了香槟塔。诅咒托尼·斯塔克，她应该被戴上手铐。于是，她被失恋了。





	当月光亲吻海波

**Author's Note:**

> 警报：  
> 1.哨向世界观警报！二设非常多警报！  
> 2.原创女主警报！姐弟恋警报！CP：蜘蛛侠（MCU电影宇宙）↔贝齐·洛克哈特（Betsy Lockhart），蜘蛛侠：无哨向特质，贝齐：哨兵。而且贝齐是个外表美美美、内心污污污的成年女性。  
> 3.接《无限战争》剧情，灭霸GAME OVER，复联无战损，TONY大佬退居二线设定。  
> 4.时间线上有撩未成年、亲未成年（作者可能没写，但是你会从故事里知道的），女主不是故意的。她不知道小蜘蛛是未成年。  
> 5.剧情没有逻辑，大纲没有智商，成年可能开车，当然更会急刹。作者每次刷荷兰弟或者荷兰虫的图片、新闻的时候，都会看见有女友粉说：“可爱！想上！”你们太坏了，你们以为我不想吗！不要老是勾得我蠢蠢欲动！纯洁的我本来根本想不起来这件事！  
> 6.这里真需要加粗大写。本文不想造成三观上的误导，所以我要重点陈述：请各种成年女性（以及男性，作者真的会有男性读者吗？）不要和未成年人谈恋爱，不要和他们调情，更不应该和他们发生性关系。少年可爱，更要珍爱，好吗？

· 她被失恋了 ·

吵吵嚷嚷的声音在香槟塔倒塌滚落、纷纷破碎的时候戛然而止。

贝齐忍不住抿了一口香槟压压惊，因为娜塔莎刚刚透露过那座香槟塔的价值。罪魁祸首，那个棕色卷发的高中生，委屈巴巴地望着没有穿战衣的钢铁侠。有那么一秒钟，贝齐以为斯塔克可能是打算重新穿上战衣了，但他后来还是拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

贝齐的视线也跟着斯塔克的手掌压上了男孩的肩膀。嗯？搞什么，这年头的超级英雄身高都是这样吗？贝齐分神想着，啊，想念在外面游荡的小蜘蛛，今晚她本来应该和他一起巡逻的。如果气氛好的话，他们还可以在月光下再接一次吻，尽管上次接吻的时候他差点掐断她的腰，但是那么甜蜜的味道真是令人上瘾。所以没关系，她也是超级英雄，复原很快的。

“啊！洛克哈特！”斯塔克的目光在人群中转来转去，然后他看见了贝齐，看见贝齐正打量着他们。于是，就在这几秒的寂静中，他冲贝齐招招手：“来吧，新人互相见个面！虽然睡衣宝宝加入得比你早，但是在打击坏蛋这件事情上，他要比你嫩得多。多照顾你的后辈蜘蛛侠，洛克哈特。”

众目睽睽之下，贝齐往那儿走的脚步停住了。

“哦，你说他是谁？”她努力扯起自己的嘴角，好不那么僵硬。男孩的脸开始迅速变红，并被深深地藏进了衣领里。

“睡衣宝宝，我从来没见过你这么害羞。好了，把脸抬起来，据说你们曾经一起夜巡过。和你的同伴打个招呼，蜘蛛侠。”斯塔克笑得非常善良，但是贝齐现在很怀疑他的动机，尤其她是知道的，钢铁侠的AI和蜘蛛侠的AI经常联络。贝齐现在很想抓狂。

“呃……嗯，嗨？”蜘蛛侠一连发出几个语气词，不确定地冲贝齐歪了歪头，还拨弄了一把他毛茸茸的卷发。

见鬼。

贝齐非常想从聚会上逃走。

很好，非常好，好得她要死了。

她和一个高中生调情，邀请他到家里来坐坐。她还坐在高中生的大腿上和他接吻。如果不是这个高中生的蜘蛛警报响了，他们可能还会有点更激情的故事。因为，虽然高中生一开始是极力想把她推开的，但后来就变成了极力挽留，贝齐腰上的淤青就是证据。

现在故事的结局该怎么写？贝齐·洛克哈特女士，纽约的众多守护者之一，在荣誉加身的最后一晚，因猥亵儿童被警察从钢铁侠的私人聚会上被带走。

贝齐崩溃了。

“嗨。”她说，一口气喝干了整间屋子里仅剩的极品香槟，然后转身走掉，任男孩的手悬在半空中。

气氛从寂静变成死寂。

斯塔克或许还想说点什么，但是，管他呢。贝齐已经在亲吻娜塔莎的脸颊了：“回头见，娜娜甜心，有空一起看电影。”她放下酒杯，头也不回地冲出这个房间，奔向走廊尽头的电梯，疯狂地按着那个向下的箭头。她已经决定了，如果一分钟内电梯门没有在她面前打开，她就跑步下楼，哪怕这里是顶层，一栋97层高楼的顶层。

“嘿！”少年人清亮的声音从后面追出来。贝齐克制住了自己挥拳的冲动，微笑着——也许并不那么和善，但她尽力了——转过身：“你有什么事吗，蜘蛛侠？”

蜘蛛侠显然有想过今天可能会出现这样的情况，因为他并没有表现得过分惊慌，反而开始了他的辩白，老套但是经典：“贝齐，我们——我是说，我——我不是故意要隐瞒你，我只是一直找不到机会告诉你。你总是……嗯……不给我说完一句话的机会。”

“我这么霸道真是对不起了！”贝齐几乎要被他气晕过去，“你最起码应该告诉我，你是个未成年！”

“我只是觉得这个不是最重要的问题……”

“它当然是！”贝齐咆哮，“我不想因为某个傻瓜搞得情况不明然后我就得去坐牢！”

蜘蛛侠差点跳起来，他的脸迅速地涨红了。“我不是傻瓜——我——我就只是喜欢你！”

“天哪！别再说这样的话了！这是我的错，我不应该在没有弄清楚你的身份之前就对你说那些话的，赶快忘记吧。”贝齐拍打着自己的额头，希望自己赶快从噩梦中清醒过来，“忘记那些事，好吗？回到你的校园生活里，不要再和我见面了。”

蜘蛛侠一把攥住了贝齐的胳膊：“你在说什么？”

“我们没有任何关系了，连朋友也不是！”贝齐用力挣脱他，“放开我，蜘蛛侠！你要掰断我的胳膊吗？”

蜘蛛侠松开了手。

他的眼睛都红了。

上帝啊！

贝齐现在觉得自己更该死了。她无意要伤害一个男孩的心，但是这实在已经超过她能控制的范围了，假如她早点知道，她根本不会对他做出那些事来。电梯来了，贝齐不知道能对蜘蛛侠说什么，她想，她已经把最关键的事情说清楚了。于是她背对着他走进电梯。贝齐挺直脊背，等到电梯门缓缓合上，等到背后再也感觉不到那道专注的目光，等到一切都走到终点。

她放任自己靠上电梯冰冷的墙壁，放任自己沉浸到那种冰冷又糟糕的情绪里。她的生活全被搅乱了，在今晚之前，她有个迷人的约会对象，听她说话的时候眼罩总是会可爱地变来变去，被她撩动的时候总是慌张又无措，同时他又那么帅，单手拦公交、搂着她在高楼大厦中间穿梭。

唉，现在她没有了。

 

· 彻夜难眠才是礼貌表现 ·

贝齐低估了蜘蛛侠的执着。她给自己惹了个大麻烦。

「贝齐，我是彼得·帕克。昨天你甚至都没有问我的名字。」

「我对复仇者说，是因为之前我在夜巡时向你撒谎了，我编造了假的信息，所以你生气了。但是他们好像不怎么相信。我很不擅长撒谎吗？」

「我想斯塔克先生不知道这些事，那阵子凯伦出了一点问题，被送回去维护了。当时我穿的是件没有AI的半成品。」

「你还在生我的气吗？夜巡的时候我给你带最好吃的甜甜圈怎么样！斯塔克先生带我去吃过！除了巧克力味通常会甜过头，真的没有什么缺点！」

「……」

「贝齐！你喜欢吃什么味的甜甜圈！我觉得你会喜欢草莓味。」

贝齐正要把草莓味的甜甜圈塞到嘴里，手机屏幕突然又亮了，弹出这么一条。她顿时觉得手里的甜甜圈往外散发着又酸又苦的气息。

「我不夜巡，我有很多事忙。」

「哦，那我明天带给你怎么样？」

「彼得·帕克，我不会再夜巡了。」

贝齐恼恨地把手机放回桌上。也许她该换一个号码，尽管这个号码联系着很多朋友。希望那个小孩能赶快忘掉她。

“您好，麻烦再给我一盒甜甜圈。”

“还要草莓味吗？”

“……不，巧克力……也不，这些新口味给我各拿一个吧，不要草莓味的，谢谢。”

贝齐提着甜甜圈的盒子回家，但她没想到会在门口看见一个穿着衬衫和牛仔裤、头发被风吹得乱糟糟的青少年。她要骂人了。

“你怎么在这儿？”贝齐的神经蓦地绷紧了。她上一个男朋友，因为被分手，追了她几条街，最后在她的家门口失魂落魄地坐了两天。她不想再看见类似的事情发生了，邻居可能真的会报警。

彼得却没有抬头看她，他只是依着墙站着，一只脚在地上来回搓动：“我逃课了。”

“这是我最不想听到的。”贝齐说。隔壁的中年主妇已经把头向外探了，贝齐没办法，叹着气打开了大门：“你可以先进来，坐一会就得回学校去。”

贝齐的家很朴素，她把钱都放在更值得投资的地方，反正房子总是在换。客厅只有一个长沙发，贝齐指着其中一个：“坐下吧。”彼得乖巧地走过去坐下，认真地凝视着贝齐，好像是盼望着她能挨着他坐下，像他们曾经的电影之夜一样。

贝齐只是搬了一把餐椅过来，坐在彼得一米以外的地方，面对着他：“为什么逃课？”

彼得失望地转过脸，望着窗户。

窗户外面有一棵树，他们曾经从那里爬进来，为了躲开邻居的窥视。

“帕克先生，如果你不想说话，现在就回去上课。”贝齐刚说完，彼得就把脸扭回来。他的眼睛是浓浓的咖啡色，没有加过糖的。贝齐没想过他是这样一双眼睛，她有时候望着那副会变大变小的眼罩，会暂时忘记去猜测那副面罩下面的人。她不认为这很重要，显然，她犯了很严重的错误。

“你不能这样。”彼得小声说，他咬着嘴唇，但是又松开了。他的声音逐渐变大了：“你不能这样，贝齐。”他望着贝齐，身体向她的方向倾斜。“你不能这样。”他又重复了一遍，现在更坚定了。

贝齐注视着彼得的眼睛。她想到了那些柔软的、刚出生没多长时间的小狗，只要出现在它的视线里，它就会一直望着她，无论她去哪里，它都会跟着去，一找到机会就会挨着她的腿，渴求她的抚摸和拥抱。

天哪，她在想什么。

贝齐从椅子上跳起来：“我给你倒杯水喝。”

“我不需要喝水。”彼得也站起来，他急急忙忙地跨上前，抓住了贝齐的胳膊，“我不是来这里喝水的，贝齐。”

“帕克，放开我。”贝齐感觉时间又回到了昨天晚上，这荒唐的一幕又来了。“你能不能站远一点，就只是说话？”

彼得仿佛被人迎面抽了一鞭子，他松开贝齐，往后退了一步，腿抵上了沙发。“是你先不和我说话的。”他低声说，委屈地垂着头。

“我以为我说得很明白了。”

彼得瞪大了眼睛：“不明白的人是你！”

贝齐不爽：“你说什么？”

彼得大声说：“这和年龄没有关系！和成年或者是未成年没有关系，我就是——我就是——就是——喜欢你！喜欢你又不犯法！”他一连说了好几个“就是”，脸红得像绕了一团朝阳，终于大声吼了出来。

贝齐烦躁起来：“听着，年轻人，你说出这种话就更证明了我决定的正确性。这条界限很重要，明白吗？我不和未成年人谈恋爱是有原因的，成年人不会因为我们接了个吻就整宿整宿地睡不着！他更不会因为和我有什么争吵就不上班！”

彼得嘀咕：“睡得着的家伙一点礼貌都没有。这跟年龄没有关系。”

“你不用假装在小声嘀咕，请你大声说。我是个哨兵，我能听见。”

“他们不是真的喜欢你，否则怎么可能睡得着？”

贝齐意识到彼得是很认真的，很认真地认为他喜欢自己。

“彼得·帕克。”贝齐叫着他的名字，她向前走了一步，回到他们曾经很熟悉的距离。她很爱离他这么近。在这个距离，她可以肆无忌惮地撩动蜘蛛侠的心弦，而她自己随时都能转身逃走。“彼得，我也曾经像你这么大，所以我知道这中间的区别。并不是真的喜欢或是假的喜欢的问题，彼得。这是成人世界和儿童世界的区别。”

彼得张嘴要说话，贝齐伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“听我说完，年轻人。我们在这个年纪的时候都有喜欢的人。也许是个帅小伙，也许是个人气王，也许什么都不是，只是一个没有人会在意的同学。全心全意地喜欢他，有时候甚至不求任何回报，不是吗？这种感觉很好，所以它不应该被其他的东西引诱破坏。”贝齐忽然笑起来，“你当时在想什么？当我坐在你腿上的时候？”

彼得的脸红得快要滴血了。

“你看，你根本控制不了。因为你没有经历过，你也没有和什么人讨论过。”贝齐松开了捂住他的手，“我没上过中城中学这样的好学校，我上的是家门口的公立学校。男生们讨论最多的事情不是今天的作业，而是班上哪个女生好看，哪个女生火辣，哪个女生看起来比较好骗上床。他们并不是为了喜欢才做这样的事，他们只是……对这个新奇的事情有点上瘾。彼得，我不想看见你变成这样的人。”

彼得的表情变得难过，但他并不像是在为自己难过。“哦，我不知道，我是说，你……”

“你想多了。”贝齐白了他一眼，“我是个哨兵，再次提醒你。”

“难道成年了，就不会……不会……”彼得紧张地咽口水，“想这样了？”

贝齐实在没忍住，她伸手摸了摸彼得的头发：“如果一个秘密被摊开在桌面上，你就对它不再好奇了，不是吗？”

“回去上课吧，彼得。”贝齐吻了吻彼得的额头，“别再来了。别犯傻。”

 

· 决不回答“我也是” ·

彼得消失了一段时间，并不是完全消失了，就只是不会再有只存在于他们俩人之间的联系了。贝齐松了一口气。她去基地训练的时候，偶尔会遇见他。他和其他人都相处得很好，对她说话也开始变得有礼貌。所有人都以为他们已经和好了。克林特现在还问他给谁投票。

贝齐和队长决定来一场游戏，贝齐不可以用她的精神体，而队长也不用他的盾。他们都很好奇哨兵和美国队长到底谁的强化更彻底。队长的进攻让贝齐感到吃力，战斗的时候她没办法控制自己的五感，它们会被释放，释放到她能承受的极限。

她甚至能听见斯塔克在楼下和弗瑞说话。

队长和她错身时，贝齐几乎要控制不住自己了：“我听见了……”

“什么？”队长显得有些莫名。他的动作凝滞了一秒。

一股火焰，从贝齐的心口烧上来，烫得她嗓子都发疼。某个人的心跳声，在她的耳边环绕着。那就像是，她每次锁定了猎物时听到的声音，悦耳又诱人。她不自觉地把所有的感官都放在那个声音上。

队长得到了机会，他锁住了贝齐的胳膊。但贝齐也很快，她弯折身体，从队长的腿间滑到他后方，双腿攀上了他的背，两个人摔倒在地上。队长飞快地挣脱出贝齐的控制，让两个人从这种交缠的状态中分开。贝齐也没有继续，她趴在地上剧烈地喘着气。

那个心跳声变得更响了。

“洛克哈特？”队长不确定地靠过来。

贝齐摆摆手，就地翻个身，仰面躺在训练场的地板上：“谢谢，我没事，我就是……很久没有这么激动过了。”她尽力忽视那个声音，不去追究那是谁发出的，尽管她知道，答案就在嘴边。

队长低头看着她，突然红着脸飞快地后退。贝齐忍不住支起上半身，摸了摸自己的脸：“我说错什么了？”

娜塔莎“贴心”地替队长解围：“单身太长时间受不了这种刺激。”

“哦！”贝齐拉直了自己的脖颈，现在她的锁骨和胸脯更加明显了，“我上学的时候，班上的姑娘都愿意排队和你结婚呢，队长！”

“别和他开玩笑。”巴恩斯无奈地从训练场另一边走过来，“小心他认真，你逃跑的时候这里没人会帮你。”

贝齐嘻嘻笑着从地上站起来，和娜塔莎肩膀挨着肩膀去洗澡换衣服了。

彼得之前给队长投了一票，贝齐不得不赞同他的明智。克林特翻着白眼往他手里塞了一个甜甜圈，那是从斯塔克的冰箱里偷出来的。

贝齐提着大包小包回到自己的小房子，卧室里面亮着灯。贝齐嗅到了甜甜圈的香气。那是斯塔克包下来的巧克力酱甜甜圈，全世界最好的巧克力浇在甜甜圈上，香醇不甜腻，非常好吃。

最后一个被克林特抢走了，他又输给了彼得。

贝齐推开卧室的门，彼得不在那里。甜甜圈放在一只精致的骨瓷盘子里，底下压着一张小纸条：

请不要排在美国队长的队伍里。排蜘蛛侠的队伍吧，你可以排在一号。

贝齐发出一声忧愁又满足的呻吟。这个世界上怎么会有这么可爱的男孩，还偏偏被她攥在手心里。真糟糕啊，手里有一颗蠢蠢欲动的真心。她可能会失控的。

自从知道蜘蛛侠是个高中生，她就没有在面对面的情况下好好打量这个超级英雄了。理由应该很容易想到吧，她不想让两人之间尴尬的气氛暴露在那些观察敏锐的特工眼中。所以，当她和蜘蛛侠单独行动时，她放任自己怀着某种情绪注视他。

彼得的战衣被影响了，凯伦下线了。他摘下面罩，和贝齐真正的面对面说话。

“我们必须得要联系上队长。”

“或者娜塔莎、奇异博士，谁都行。我可以试试让我的鹰飞出去看看，但是对方有向导，所以我不确定能不能成功。”贝齐召出了她的鹰。精神体扇动翅膀飞跃过树林的顶端，消失在两个人的视线中。贝齐转过身去看着彼得，他焦头烂额地试图重新启动凯伦。亮津津的汗水从他的额角滑下来，经过肆意的眼角，汇聚在他的下颚骨，然后，在那层薄薄的皮肤边缘摇摇欲坠。

他太过于专注在自己的战衣上了，甚至没有注意到贝齐反常地靠近了他。浓密的树林里，光线艰难地穿过繁盛的枝叶坠落，丝丝缕缕地点缀在男孩的身上。光影的把戏在他脸上弄出斑驳的痕迹，破坏了原本完美的艺术品。

贝齐已经太靠近蜘蛛侠了。

那滴汗珠滚落在她的手心里。

“我——贝齐！”彼得似乎发现了什么，他转过脸想要和贝齐说话，但是却被靠得过分近的贝齐吓得向后坐在地上，“别这样，你、你——”

男孩尖声叫出她的名字，让贝齐清醒了一点。她向后退了好几步：“凯伦能启动了？”

“不，暂时还不能，但是我觉得……”彼得的气息很不均匀，“你为什么要这样？”

“我想问问怎么了。”贝齐撒谎。

彼得捂住了自己的脸：“你不能这样！”

“哦，对不起，我没想到会把你吓成这样。”

彼得崩溃地大喊，他挥舞着手里的面罩，气极了：“不是这个！既然你不允许我喜欢你，你就不应该再勾引我！”

“注意点措辞，我什么时候这么做了？”贝齐心虚地移开了目光，又向后退了一点。

彼得冲到了他面前，距离她非常近：“你一直在这么做。我听见了，贝齐。”

“听见什么？”

“你的心跳。”

要命。

贝齐感觉自己的头晕晕的。彼得的声音像是翻腾的海水，在她的精神里掀着无法阻止又令人着迷的波浪。原来并不是她握着什么人的心，而是有人牢牢地用蛛丝捆住了她的心。他捆得那么紧，她几乎要不能呼吸了。

雄鹰从天空中俯冲而下，从两个人中间一掠而过。蓝色的、半透明的影子令贝齐猛地惊醒过来。

“搞不懂你说什么，我真的只是不小心才吓到你的。对不起了，年轻人。”贝齐轻佻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“娜塔莎在这个方向，跟我来。”她头也不敢回，拼命逃离这里。

 

· 成年之前不准说情话 ·

基地里有向导，这令贝齐很吃惊。她帮忙送队长和巴恩斯进治疗室，看见治疗室的地板上蜷缩着一条队长手臂那么粗的蟒蛇。那条蟒蛇的鳞片泛着银光，尾巴尖上还有一点锐利的红色。察觉到贝齐进来，它立刻直起身体，冲她嘶嘶吐着信子。

哎？这好像有点相处不来。贝齐想着，她的鹰撕裂了高处的空气，从她的头顶呼啸而过，在她的肩膀上收敛了双翼。

“喔！”麦金托什医生非常给面子地发出一声惊呼，推了推自己的眼镜，“带着你的鸟滚出去。”

“呃……”贝齐顺从地起开。彼得在她背后偷笑，但他很快就不那么开心了。

贝齐的鹰和麦金托什的蛇意外地相处得很好。它们常会一起栖息在蛇的攀爬架上，贝齐的鹰甚至会允许医生的蛇从它的爪子上爬过去。

“你的鹰和你本人一样懒。”麦金托什在对接结束以后这么说。

他们刚刚经历过一次很完美的对接。麦金托什扫空了贝齐精神海里的各种垃圾。

“也许吧，所以我得回去继续训练了。”贝齐从病床上坐起来，重新盘好头发。麦金托什穿上了搭在椅子上的外套。

彼得就是这个时候推门进来的。

场面一度非常尴尬。贝齐的金发从指缝中间滑落，麦金托什非常无所谓地伸手把它们扶上去。彼得的脸都青了。哎哟，这孩子真是一点掩饰都不会。贝齐急忙从病床上跳下来，手忙脚乱地绑好头发：“你来做检查的？我先走了。”在两个男性生物的注目礼中，贝齐差点把鞋带系错。她踩着没穿到位的鞋子，跳着出了医疗室。

贝齐后来一天都没见到彼得，还有之后的一周。听说斯塔克给他写了推荐信，想把这个年轻的超级英雄直接推进MIT。

“我们马上要有第三个学霸同僚了。”贝齐感叹。

“我觉得纽约大学毕业的人好像没必要说这种话。”麦金托什不耐烦地说。

餐桌上的人都愣住了。希尔特工看了一眼贝齐，又向着麦金托什的方向歪了歪头。贝齐咬着三明治，耸了耸肩膀。她也不知道哪儿惹到麦金托什了，假如她没有记错，应该是没有。

麦金托什愤怒地喝完了杯子里的苏打水蔓越莓果汁，然后又站起来取了一杯，并且加了半杯冰块在里面。

嗯？

贝齐望着麦金托什，他半点绅士风度也没有地瞪了她一眼。贝齐眯着眼睛，确定了自己的猜测。

吃完午餐，她追在麦金托什的后面出了餐厅：“嘿，医生。”

“做什么？”他翻了个白眼，“别来烦我，我现在——”

“嗯，需要来一管吗？”贝齐摸出一支装满浅蓝色药液的又细又长的玻璃试管举到麦金托什眼前，“免费提供？”

麦金托什再度翻了个白眼，没去拿那支试管：“你怎么知道？”

“虽然我用不上，但是我的搭档偶尔会有需要。”贝齐强硬地把试管放在医生的手心里，“这是正常现象，又不可耻，现在只要注射一管药剂就能解决了。”

麦金托什把试管放进自己的口袋里就要走，他转过身，又转回来：“你知道那男孩差点毁了治疗室吗？”

“谁？喔——我很抱歉。”贝齐实在忍不住内心的笑意，她只能强迫自己不要笑出声音，“我以为你能控制得住这种场面。”

“让他别再来找我麻烦，否则我把你们俩一起扭送警察局，懂了吗？”麦金托什压低了声音，银蛇攀在他身上盯着贝齐，“你真应该进自己的精神海里好好看看，糟糕的大人。”

“唔，你也没有好到哪里去啊。要不东西你还是还我吧，我记得沃克特工今晚就结束任务了。”贝齐目送着麦金托什走到电梯口，突然大声叫着他。

麦金托什，还有走廊上其他活着的生物，都扭过头看着贝齐。

贝齐转身就跑。银蛇在走廊上飞快地、超过了真正的蛇的速度游动，不时耸起身体发出嘶嘶的威胁。贝齐的鹰不断地在银蛇的上方干扰它。这使得一切越来越不像是危险的追逐，而是充满了趣味的游戏。

“哇哦！”

贝齐突然被某股力量拽向一旁，视界里的东西颠倒翻转，接着被一片红色侵袭。她被某个人按在墙壁上。

“你们在干什么？”蜘蛛侠隔着面罩发问。

银蛇和鹰已经彻底放弃了各自的主人，就在走廊上玩耍着。

蜘蛛侠从这个转弯的角落里探出脑袋看了看：“他不是在追你吗？”

“哦，不是。他有女朋友。”

“我不是在问这个！”蜘蛛侠回到贝齐身边，低声吼着。彼得摘下了面罩：“我以为你们关系很好呢。”

“其实不是，但是对接过的哨兵和向导都会变成这样，不受控制，既然我们已经连对方什么时候才不尿床都了解了，我是说——”贝齐拍打着彼得肩膀上不存在的灰尘，“刚巡逻回来？”

“是的，斯塔克先生说打算给凯伦再做一次升级。”彼得的话突然顿住了，“嗯，考虑到上次的情况。”

好的，她就知道，他们总还是避免不了会提起这件事。

除了晚上，她控制不了做的梦里，她都在尽力避免自己想起那天，想起她是怎么被彼得·帕克诱惑得几乎丧失理智。上帝真是不公平，他把彼得·帕克安排进她的世界，这个人简直就是她一直想要的那个人，聪明但不过分智慧、调皮但不恼人、帅气又不多情，而且他还是个善良可爱的超级英雄。她早就希望能和蜘蛛侠约会了，所以才总是在他夜巡的时候出去打击犯罪。

但是，上帝啊，难道她不是命运的宠儿吗？为什么蜘蛛侠会是个未成年？为什么没有任何警报？她把彼得按在墙上接吻的时候，这孩子为什么不能像他们老师教得一样高声尖叫大喊救命？

贝齐叹气：“那你赶快把战衣送过去吧，我也该去控制室了。”

“贝齐。”彼得又发出了那种声音，他像是被老师抓住的孩子，好像做错了什么，但又不知道自己做错了什么，于是只能放软了声音讨饶。

“怎么了？”贝齐无奈，但是她好像越来越无法放任男孩一个人在背后。

彼得举起了手中的纸袋：“最好吃的甜甜圈！草莓味！”

呜。

贝齐木然地伸出手，任男孩把纸袋放在自己的手心里。草莓的甜香占满了她的鼻腔，顺着那儿，沉进她的身体，融进她的血液里。

噢！

真是！

再也没有办法了。

她就是个糟糕的大人，理智根本拦不住她。

贝齐用力地捏着纸袋，一把搂住彼得的脖子，把他拉向自己。他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。贝齐用尽力气才没有伸出舌头，把那道缝隙撬开。

“你！”彼得捂着嘴，猛地后退，撞到墙壁才喘着粗气停下来，“你、你又这样！”

“你什么时候过生日啊？”贝齐向他走了两步。

彼得又往角落里退了退：“什么？这又是什么问题？”

“你什么时候成年？”

彼得愣了，他放下手，直直地望着贝齐，整张脸上都放着光：“我还有四个月就成年啦！贝齐，贝齐，贝齐！四个月——”他比出四根手指在贝齐眼前晃悠，“只有四个月！”

“哦，那四个月以后再说吧。”

“等等，要说什么？”

“说说喜欢——或者不的问题。”

彼得像个傻小子似的凑上来：“那么，你会等我？等的时候不可以和别人约会！”

贝齐伸出一根手指，顶在彼得的额头上把他推开：“你都在想什么？好了，我会等你，守身如玉地等，好了吗？”

“哦。”彼得仿佛是被“守身如玉”这个词刺激到了，一张小脸通红。

贝齐实在忍不住，决定在他成年之前最后调戏一把：“你真的好喜欢脸红哦，彼得。”

青少年红着脸，眼睛却像是夜幕下最美的星辰：“才不是呢，我好喜欢你。”

贝齐又一次落荒而逃：“成年之前不准说情话！”

 

· 春夏秋冬，都要有你 ·

夏天的夜晚，燥热又潮湿。尤其是，你的男朋友，终于能合法地牵手拥抱接吻的男朋友，睡在你的客房，明知道你是个哨兵，还叫着你的名字高潮。

贝齐翻了个身。

他们当然为彼得要不要睡在客房发生了一次不长不短、看起来没有那么严重的争吵。刚刚成年两天的蜘蛛侠看上去完全懵了：“我成年了？你让我睡客房？”

贝齐差点把果汁全部倒在自己的裙子上：“上帝保佑！男人睡女朋友的客房有什么奇怪 的？”

“我想想。”尽管只是半年的时间，但是彼得说起话来一点儿也不像是原先那个经常脸红的青少年了，他脱掉自己的西装外套随手挂在门后的衣帽架上，“这件事奇怪的地方可能就在于——十个月以前，这个女人其实并不打算让她的男朋友睡别的房间。”

“没错，十个月以前，我也打算让你睡客房。”贝齐假装没有懂彼得的意思，她转身面对料理台，感到自己再这么下去可能会动摇，但她确实不想让某些事情今晚就发生。

彼得摊开手：“好吧。”他放弃得异常爽快，反而让贝齐内心警铃大作。

事实证明，哨兵的预感并不比蜘蛛感应要差。

当贝齐听见彼得钻进浴室，在灌满了水的浴缸里又开始呻吟的时候，她唯一能做的就是掀开被子跳起来。

他不可能没有听见自己来了，贝齐走进浴室的时候在想，但是彼得的动作和声音根本没有停下来。贝齐撩开浴帘，彼得躺在一汪热水里，闭着眼睛，快要完成的样子。他的脸很红，也许他还是对做出这种事感到害羞，但他还是这么做了。

贝齐很难说清楚自己此时的感受。她的心被某个人轻轻扯动着，又酸涩又甜蜜地颤动。颤抖的心脏挤压着沸腾的血液向四肢流动。她穿着单薄的真丝睡衣跨进浴缸，直接坐在彼得的大腿上，因为他曲着腿的姿势，滑了下去，无限靠近他。

“老天！”彼得猛得坐直了，呼吸急促，像是被寒风穿破的纸盒发出的声音。他的腿放下，但是又抬起来，贝齐因为他的动作在他的腿上滑动着。

两个人都难耐地咬住了嘴唇。

贝齐把嘴唇贴上了彼得的耳朵：“你故意的吗？你从哪里学的，嗯？”

“什么？我没有。”彼得反驳，但他的手可一点也不像没学过的样子。他把手滑进了贝齐的睡衣，那件本来只能堪堪盖住某些部位的睡衣现在已经被撩到了贝齐的腰上。贝齐一面吻着彼得，一面握住彼得的手抬着睡衣的下摆向上移动。她把他们两个人贴得更近了。贝齐撑起身体，俯下身吻着彼得的耳朵、后颈，还有他结实的肩膀，然后又回到他的嘴唇。

“哦，贝齐！”彼得急忙结束了这个愈演愈烈的吻，“你不能作弊！”

“那你惩罚我呀！”

彼得的目光落在了贝齐的嘴唇上，于是她又舔了一次。蜘蛛侠忽然握紧了女朋友柔软纤细的腰，贝齐立刻痛苦地叫出声：“天哪，彼得，我的腰！快放手！”

彼得立刻松手，但是贝齐腰上已经留下了恐怖的淤青。

“这已经是第二次了，蜘蛛侠。”贝齐揉了揉那块淤青。

“抱歉，你还好吗？”彼得抚摸着她的伤处，“我不是故意的，我还——”

“控制不了。”贝齐坏心眼地笑了，“这就是为什么你应该睡在客房。”

彼得孩子气地鼓了鼓脸颊，现在他又像是之前那个男孩了。“我不想睡客房，贝齐，你明明——”彼得的眼神飘向别的地方，“你明明期待了那么久，我也是。”

“什么！”贝齐大吼，“谁说的！我没有！”

“你有！”彼得望着贝齐的眼睛，调皮地笑了，“医生告诉我的。”

贝齐的呼吸都要停了：“他说了多少？”

“你可以通过检查我的学习成果来猜猜看。”彼得搂着贝齐的后背，把她压向自己，他捉到了贝齐的嘴唇，“我原以为今天至少应该在一张舒服的床上，但是……贝齐，我没办法等到走回卧室了。”

“嗯——！”被彼得的手指侵入时，贝齐咬着牙没有发出尖叫。她确实非常、非常渴望彼得，可能是她自己所以为的好几倍。从他还是蜘蛛侠的时候，她就一直在关注他了。那个在高楼大厦中间穿梭的红蓝身影，总是牵动她过多的注意力。如果没有蜘蛛侠，她就不会坚持要留在纽约工作，她完全可以拿到更好的职位。

她绷紧全身，所有的感官都被下意识地调运去感受彼得的一举一动。温暖的水流被他的器官推进身体深处，他抱着贝齐，在她的身体和心里制造着令她失控的波浪。他是大海，完完全全地包围了她，使她无处可去，除了他的怀里。

“彼得、彼得、彼得……”

贝齐从来没想过自己会发出这样的声音，是最虚弱的气音，只有贴在他的耳边才能被听见，是最疯狂的声音，是她心底那些无处可去的爱意，终于从她的嘴里倾泻。她抱紧了彼得的肩膀，啮咬他的后颈：“彼得，别，拜托，请你——”

她语无伦次地重复着某些毫无意义又内涵颇深的词句。

“贝齐、贝齐……”他也一样，失去了控制，在她体内野兽似的占有和冲撞的同时，温柔又缠绵地抵在她的耳边磨蹭。

顶峰来得太快了，贝齐还想再多感受一些，但她控制不了，只能收紧胳膊，抱着彼得尖叫，整个人都在颤抖。当她结束的时候，彼得也结束了。他抱着贝齐，向后靠在浴缸边上，抚摸她的后背。

贝齐伏在彼得的身上喘着气：“我是不是太大声了？”

彼得贴着她，不可自抑地笑着：“不，没有，贝齐！你的声音就像只小猫，你害怕被邻居听见吗？”

“我们肯定已经被听见了。”贝齐拨开被汗水浸湿的头发，一手撑在浴缸壁上，慢慢沉进水里。彼得侧过身子，仍然抱着她：“那有什么关系，我们现在是合法的。”

“我不是在担心这件事！”贝齐咬住了彼得的肩膀，“而且这也不是个讨论，换个话题。”

彼得想了想：“呃……需要我帮你，把那东西弄出来吗？”

“不用！我自——”贝齐的话在彼得越来越亮的眼神里被掐断了，“你在想什么！？我要回自己的卧室洗了。”她刚要站起来，又被彼得拉了回去，重重地跌坐在男孩的大腿上。

彼得捧着贝齐的脸，额头贴上来：“贝齐，我做得不够好吗？为什么你好像一点也不高兴？”

不，你做得好极了。她甚至都搞不清楚自己身在何方了。

贝齐竭力向后伸着脖子：“你不要离我那么近。”

彼得受伤似得望着她：“你不再想要我了吗？我已经成年了，但你却不再想要我了？”

“天哪！你这话说得我好像真的是个恋童癖！”贝齐受不了地低吼，“根本不是这样！你都在想些什么乱七八糟的？”

彼得不相信地眨了眨眼睛，棕色的、琉璃珠一样的眼睛里泛起了水雾。

贝齐放弃了。她捧着彼得的脸，在他的脸颊和嘴唇上轻轻地亲吻着：“我喜欢你，彼得，不要瞎想了。”

彼得还是静静地望着她，嘴角都垂下去了。

贝齐羞恼地拍打着水面，向后缩着身体：“好吧，好吧，如果你想知道！我只是、只是在这么长的时间重新认识了你，我喜欢你，彼得。我没想到我会这么喜欢你。所以我更要冷静一点，不能因为现在合法了就失去控制。我不希望当你想到我的时候，只能想到我诱惑你的那部分。我希望我们能好好了解、好好感受对方，敞开心扉的那样。你知道吗？我不希望把这段关系看起来像是享乐派，我还要春天抱在一起午睡、夏天靠在一起吃冰淇淋。可以吗，彼得？”

彼得沉默着，但是他专注的眼神掩藏不了。贝齐不自觉地靠近他，像一块被吸引到的磁铁，哪怕用尽全身力气也无法对抗这样的本能。她靠近彼得，双手绕过他的脖颈，热烈地亲吻他。

“还有秋天和冬天。”彼得喃喃。

贝齐吮吸、轻咬着男孩的嘴唇：“秋天和冬天由你决定，我的蜘蛛侠。”

这是她一直在等待的男孩。

不是几个月，而是她的前半生。

她一直在等着他出现。

“如果你能坦诚一点，我觉得这样也能好好感受到你。”一吻结束，彼得诚恳地望着贝齐的眼睛。

贝齐捂上他的眼睛，不知道自己是想生气还是想怎么样：“够了！请你变回那个纯洁的彼得·帕克！”

“我怎么不纯洁了？”彼得抗议，“你想到哪里去了？不纯洁的到底是谁？我说的是心灵上的感受！对彼此敞开心扉！”

“又激动起来的人没资格说我！混蛋，至少让我回卧室拿一下安全套！！！”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 复仇者当然都发现了这件事，但是既然贝齐一直在努力把小蜘蛛推开，那么就没什么好愁的了，也许，他们打算找个机会和小蜘蛛好好谈一谈。  
> 然后小蜘蛛成年了。


End file.
